These days of summer
by Beccab713
Summary: This story is set after the Mark of Athena. It's summer time and most of the camp went home for the summer. Piper and Jason meet up one night and talk about how they feel. This is going to be a series, I'm pretty sure. I'll update whenever I can!
1. Piper I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or the Heroes of Olympus. Or enough potatoes to last me the rest of my life. Wow... I betcha Rick Riordan(Owner of the things I don't have... but want really... really... badly...) has enough potatoes to last the rest of HIS life...**

She layed down on her bunk. memories from the events that night flashed before her eyes. Jason showing up at her cabin, when it was unoccupied by anyone but her. Him telling her how he loved her. Then she told him how she felt about him. This was the fourth time tonight that she had gotten up to get a glass of water, take a pill so she could sleep better. Nothing was working. She was down to the last thing she thought of.

She headed to Zues's cabin. Considering that Jason was also the only inhabitant of his cabin for the summer, it didn't seem as strange as it would if the camp was more occupied. Not that anybody but Jason lived in his Cabin anyway. It was always just him. His sister, Thalia, was a huntress. She didn't come to camp much anymore, so she didn't live in the Zues cabin.

Piper walked through the open door. It must've been left open to let the warm summer air into the cold cabin. She spotted Jason almost instantly. He was sitting at an open window at the far end of the cabin. _Probably watching the skies_, piper thought, _like he does when he can't sleep_. She walked to the other end of the cabin in her bare feet. The floor was cold, like the rest of the cabin. She stood next to him at the window, the warm summer air finally warming her up. She was about to reach down and take his hand in hers, but she hesitated, and ended up putting her hands on the window sill.

Jason put his hands on the window sill, a few inches away from hers. "Couldn't sleep either?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. got up about four times and couldn't get to sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

They stayed in silence for a while. After what felt like hours, Jason finally began to talk.

"So, do you think neither of us can sleep because of what happened between... us... before... or do you think it's because both of our cabins are empty?"

"Well, Jason, your cabin is usually empty... mine's normally filled to the top with obnoxious siblings." Piper hallf-heartedly joked.

"Yeah I guess. Gods Piper, I really hope that this isn't just a trick of the Mist."

Piper giggled. "Yeah me too."

"What were those memories between us anyway? I feel bad that you remember all these great memories and I don't, Piper."

She sighed. "We met on the bus to the Wilderness school. I was sitting with Leo and we were chatting. We were the only ones on the bus because my dad dropped me off early so he could get to some event, and whoever dropped Leo off had the wrong time. We were on for like an hour until we heard a car pull up outside the bus. It was a small red one. Not sure what company. Then you walked out and started talking to the bus driver. I don't know what it was about 'cause Leo and I were all the way in the back. Then, you came walking towards us and I got a real glimpse of what you looked like. I was really shocked that a so called "criminal" like the rest of us could be so... so..."

"Crazy hot?" Jason suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Haha very funny. I was going to say something along the lines of... nice. I mean if you look at the other people at the Wilderness School... they looked kinda... rough around the edges, didn't they? Anyways, You sat down across from me and Leo. Leo was on the inside of the seat snickering like an idiot, because, as he puts it, my_ eyes did all kinds of crazy things _when i saw you. You introduced yourself and Leo just started telling you all these weird jokes. Then by the time all the other kids had gotten on the bus Leo had jumped from my seat to your seat so he didn't have to lean over me. To make a long bus ride seem short, there were no seats left when Dylan came on so he sat with me. The buffoon.

"So I sat with him. He started flirting with me so I just looked at you guys and you gave him this kind of stare that was... well, it was pretty intense. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride to the school. When we got to the small brick building, we were dismissed into our dorms. You guys got a good dorm with eachother and Dylan, while I was stuck with Katie and Jessica, two snobby, self-absorbed girls. The rest of our time there was pretty much the same everyday. You guys would wake up early. Come wake me up. I'd go for a shower while you guys waited in the Girl's Lobby. When I came down we would hang out on the couches until Breakfast time. After we ate there was lessons. We always had all of our lessons together. Then we had two hours to finish our homework, which we never did. Then we had free time until light's out at ten."

"Sounds pretty... average. If you ask me." Jason said

"Don't worry it gets better. It was like our... third... week maybe? And my dad sent me this article about something that was going to happen in space, and he asked me if I wanted to get out of school for a day so I can visit him. I accepted, but... something came up, and Jane called the school and told them to keep me there. I was crushed. The only thing, besides you guys, that kept me going everyday was the thought of my dad. Anyway, I was really disappointed, and I guess you realized it, because that night you led me up to the roof of the girls dormitories. You didn't tell me where we were going and I had to keep my eyes closed until we got there, so it wasn't the most normal night. Then when we came to a stop you told me to open my eyes... I remember just being so happy that someone actually cared enough for that. I still remember exactly what you said. You said that we didn't really spend enough time alone together, we were always with Leo. So we sat there for about... I wanna say 3 hours tops?... and watched the stars. Turns out the papers were wrong, nothing happened. When I said that we were laying on our backs on the roof, and we turned our heads towards eachother... then you just... leaned forward and kissed me."

"How was it? The kiss I mean..." Jason asked, quieter than he had been.

"It was magical. Gods... but then Leo came up looking for us and interupted the whole moment."

"Seems like something he would do."

"Doesn't it?" Piper asked with a laugh.

They were silent for a few more minutes. When it was finally starting to become awkward enough that Piper was actually thinking about leavig, Jason cleared his throat.

"So... nice wheather we're having tonight, isn't it." Jason said, as it suddenly started raining.

"You did that, didn't you?" I said with a smirk.

"I did. I remember, when we were out on our quest, this one night neither of us could sleep, and you told me how when you and your dad used to stay at your grandfathers house and you couldn't sleep, the sound of rain would always sooth you."

"Jason, I-I- that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. W-why did you-" Piper started to say but was silenced by a kiss. Jason moved his hands to her waist, while she moved her hands to his hair. When they broke appart, Piper pulled Jason into a hug.

"Thank you. For everything. I feel like I almost don't say it enough. So thank you, Jason. Thank you for being my best friend, thank you for understanding, thank you for risking your life to help save my father, thank you for choosing to stay here with me, thank you-"

"Piper it's okay! You don't have to thank me! I completely understand."

All the emotions that Piper had been holding in for the past few months came tumbeling out of her eyes in the form of tears.

"Shh.. Piper. It's alright. We're here. We're safe. We're fine. I'm fine. You're fine. Your dad's fine. It's going to be okay." He tried to sooth her. He brought her over to his bed and layed her down. He layed down with her and held her, and her tears finally subsided.

"I'm sorry, Jason. You shouldn't see me like this. I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"Piper, you aren't supposed to be anything. Now just try and sleep."

"Only if you stay with me." She told him.

"Just in case you forgot, Beauty Queen, this is _my_ cabin. But don't worry, Pipes, I won't go anywhere."

And he didn't. Piper woke up in the morning and Jason was there with her, snoring. She laughed and went back to sleep. She only hoped it would stay this way...

**And that was the first chapter of my new story! I hope you liked it! 3 reviews for the next chapter! Follow me too! I have two other stories. Both for Harry Potter!**

**Random Story:**

**My friend Cullen and I were in the library this morning and you know how the library does that weird thing where they put the books in the front of the shelf instead of pushing them back? Well, my friend Izzy is a library helper and she's REALLY serious about her job, and she's the one who fixes the books. So Cullen and I are just talking in the very last isle, and he get's this _brilliant _idea to kick all the books in on the bottom shelf. So, I went and I was joking around with Izzy and I told her about what he did and she got all crazy and started chasing Cullen around the library. Then Cullen got mad and started chasing ME around the library. So I hid behind one of the last shelves, because I'm VERY short, and he comes running around the corner and trips over me. We didn't even get in trouble. YES!**


	2. Jason I

**Okay so every chapter the title is going to be the point of view for the whole chapter. Sometimes I might switch it up and cut it in half or something but I promise you I'll let you know in the A/N! By the way... I know last chapter was a third person POV... I don't like writing like that. Now it's first person. Sorry for any confusion! I also just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU! To everyone who's reviewed any of my stories! And an even BIGGER THANK YOU! To everyone who's followed not just my stories, but me! I love you guys and you're the reason I love updating my chapters!**

I woke up with Piper snuggled to my chest next to me. Wait... rewind... I woke up with Piper laying next to me. We fell asleep like that? Wow. Last night is such a blur. All I really remember is telling piper how I've liked- no not liked, _loved_- her since I woke up on that school bus without my memory. Then she came by my cabin last night... Well I guess it would technically be _really_ early this morning. Then... we talked. We kissed. Then, we slept...

Piper began moving in her sleep, and a second later her kaleidoscope eyes stared up at me and she smiled. "I guess I never did go back to my empty cabin last night. Thanks for letting me stay here, Sparky." She joked with me.

"You're welcome anytime, Beauty Queen. Anytime..." I told her. I started feeling sleepy again, so I put my head on her shoulder.

She giggled. Piper never giggles. "I'm holding you to that, Jason." She told me.

Before I fell asleep again with her in my arms, I whispered to her, "We should do this every night..." And everything went black.

"JAS- Piper?" It was Leo. he woke me up. Well, at least I got a good amount of sleep.

"What do you want Leo..?" I asked groggily. Piper turned around and buried her head into my chest before groaning and hugging me.

"Sorry but... What did you guys... I mean... Why are you... I don't even wanna know... The reason I'm here is because Piper's Dad's here. He wants to see her... now." Leo told us. Not exactly what I was expecting to hear today. Before Piper even sees her dad, I need to ask her what we are.

"Alright Leo. We'll be out in a moment. Thanks." Piper said. And, as if reading my mind, when Leo left she asked me, "So Jason, are we a thing now? I'd kind of like to get things straight before I go out and see my dad..."

"Well it depends... Piper McLean, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. It's just something I've always wanted to do. I think...

"Yes Jason," She said. We kissed and got up out of bed. "I should ah... probably go say hi to my dad. Come with me?"

"Of course. I would go with you anywhere." I told her as I interlaced our fingers.

We walked to the door and through the window I could see Tristan McLean, looking around and waiting for his daughter to come out of one of these cabins. When we opened the door his head jerked towards us. His eyes widened as he saw me and his daughter come out of the same cabin... holding hands.

"Dad!" Piper exclaimed as we got to him. She took her hand out of mine and threw her arms around her father.

"Hey Pipes! How's everything been going...? I mean I haven't seen you in so long!" Tristan said. His eyes landed on me. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad... This is my boyfriend, Jason Grace. He was with me at the Wilderness School and when those... things happened he came here with me." Piper said proudly, lacing our fingers together again.

"So he's a... criminal?"

"No dad... that's the thing. I'm not a criminal either. I didn't steal the car. You know how I told you I convinced him to give me the car? Well, I did. I have this power where I can make people do things for me. It's called Charm Speaking. And Jason's not a criminal. He had his memory stolen by Hera... a goddess. And we aren't just normal people, dad. We're these things called Demigods. We're half mortal and half god. Mom was a goddess dad. That's why she was so beautiful. Aphrodite is my mother, okay?"

Pipers dad was in shock. That's the only way I can describe it. She kind of did just _tell _him. She wasn't _really _provoked to do it.

"Mr. McLean?" I asked cautiously.

"Dad?" Piper asked.

"You know Pipes, all this news and all I'm really surprised at is that your boyfriend here hasn't tried to convince me to let you run away with him, like the last one." Tristan said, but shakily.

Pipers _last_ boyfriend? She brought him to meet her dad too? He asked her to run away with him?

"Well, sir, I can tell you that I will not be asking Piper to run away with me anytime soon. I think Chiron would hunt us down." I joked. Piper laughed, but I kind of sensed that her dad didn't know who Chiron was.

"Well Jason, why don't we let Piper go back to her cabin and get dressed and whatnot, while we have a little chat." Tristan said. Oh Gods, here we go. I could see the color drain from Pipers face, and I had a feeling that mine did too.

"S-sure sir." I stuttered.

"Dad, are you su-" Piper had started, but I cut her off with a look of reassurance.

~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"So Jason, if Pipers mother is Aphrodite, who would your godly parent be?" Mr. McLean, as I learned to call him, asked me.

"Well my father is Zeus, god of the skies." I told him. I hope that didn't sound too full of myself.

"Really? I have to say Jason, when Piper told me that you two were dating, I was happy she found a boy like you. From what Piper's told me about you, you seem like someone who would be good for her. Someone who can keep her on solid ground and remind her how great she is."

"So, sir, does that mean..." I was hoping he would give me permission to date Piper. She was the only thing I really cared about now.

"Yes Jason, you have my permission to date Piper. If you do break her heart though... You do realize I have to come break you into pieces, right?"

"Yes, sir. I do realize that. But it won't happen, I promise."

"Good boy Jason. Now go find Piper. I have a feeling she wants to see you."

"Thank you sir!" I practically shouted back at Mr. McLean. I headed for the Aphrodite cabin where Piper was probably listening to music, or waiting for me to get her or something. When I got there though, Piper wasn't waiting outside for me. Nor was she on her bunk listening to music. That's when I heard it. It was Piper singing in the shower. I walked over to the door to listen.

_I've been alone._

_Surrounded by darkness,_

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world... Can be..._

_I've seen you crying,_

_You felt like it's hopeless,_

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see..._

_That baby you're not alone!_

_'Cause you're here with me!_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you!_

_And you know it's true!_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need... to make it through..._

She sang a couple more verses before the water turned off and I head the shower door open. _I should probably go wait for her on her bunk... _I thought..._ so I'm not like RIGHT THERE when she gets out._

So I walked across the Aphrodite cabin and plunked myself down on Pipers bed. When she came out her short brown hair didn't have her braids in it, but several red strips of hair. it suited her.

"When did you dye your hair?" I asked her.

"Wha- Oh Jason it's just you. Umm... Remember when my mom took me out that one days few weeks ago? Then. She took me to a hair salon in New York City and actually let a professional cut my hair and highlight it, instead of me and my usual safety scissors." She said. Now that she mentioned it, her hair did look shorter. It was shoulder length still, but shorter than it usually was. It looked nice.

"I like it...A lot. But you should've told me, I never got to compliment you on how good you look with it."I told her, getting up and placing my arms around her waist.

"Thanks Jason but... i don't know. I feel strange without my braids."

"Keep it like this for a while. See how many people like it." I suggested to her.

"Fine. For you." She promised.

Then Leo came into the room and everything got awkward...

**Sorry for such a bad ending. I kind of got stuck half way through and couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen. So as you "Starkid Potter" fans know, The song in this fanfiction that Piper sings is called Not Alone and is sung by Jamie Lynn Beaty in A very Potter Musical but is available on itunes by Darren Criss. Until I post again, read my others! BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO! OR HOO!**


	3. Piper II

**This one is Piper's POV. Disclaimer: I don't Own PJO or HOO**

I felt strange without my braids for sure. But I think Leo felt even more weird. Jason and I were in my cabin, sitting on my bed, and Jason looked like he was about to lean in and kiss me when Leo came in. It must be really strange for him though, his two best friends are dating...

"What do you need Leo?" Jason asked, placing his hand on the bed right next to mine. I reached over and intertwined our fingers. I smiled, and I have a feeling Jason did too. The song I was just singing in the shower kept replaying in my head,_ Baby you're not alone, 'Cause you're here with me, And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, And you know it's true, It don't matter what'll come to be, Our love is all we need, To make it through..._

"Annabeth wants to talk to you, Piper. Gods Jason, everytime I try and find Piper, I find you..." He eyed us suspiciously.

"Thanks Leo." I muttered. I was kind of wondering what Annabeth wanted me for... Maybe something happened to Percy again? Did he get in trouble? Did she?

I walked out of the cabin. Probably not my smartest move, Leo and Jason are alone in the girls side of the Aphrodite Cabin. Then again, only my stuff is still there.

I was lost in thought when I slammed right into someone. The person I ran into turned around, and I saw that it was Annabeth. "Oh, Piper. I was looking for you. I sent Leo." She told me. She looked really tired. I could see bags forming under her eyes, and her blonde hair was just thrown up into a messy bun. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Annabeth, have you slept at all in the past few days?" I asked. I wasn't really worried about what she needed from me anymore, I was worried about my friend.

"Not really. I've been trying to figure out how to make your mom's temple for Olympius. Aphrodite is a hard one for me to work on, and I figured, she's your mom, so maybe you could give me some inspiration?" She asked.

"Yeah. But first Annabeth, you need to get some sleep. As soon as you wake up, come find me. I'll show you some photos of me and my mom from a few weeks ago. That should be enough inspiration for you, I think." I told her while leading her to the Athena Cabin.

"Can you send Percy in here to wake me up in a few hours?" Annabeth asked as she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

"Hey Piper, what did Annabeth need?" Jason asked me as I came into the cabin.

"Yeah Princess Pink, what did Annie need?" Leo asked, laughing and pointing to a picture above my bed of my mom and I at dinner. I had on a pink dress and my mom was in white. They had to stay in _my _cabin?

"_Annabeth_ needed to know how to design my mom's temple, but I told Annabeth to get some sleep. She hasn't slept in days!" I told them.

"Who hasn't slept in days?" Percy asked, as he came into my cabin. Apparently, the Aphrodite Cabin was the place to be now.

"Annabeth." I told him. "That reminds me Percy. She wants you to go wake her up in a few hours and send her here." I said as I plopped down on my bed between Leo, who was still laughing at me in the picture, and Jason.

"Okay. I'll just...go..." He said, eyeing me and his cousin.

"LEO! Will you _please_ stop laughing?" I asked him, frusterated.

"Yeah, *laugh* sure Princess. I'll just leave you and your Prince. Here. Alone." And with that Leo left. And then there were two.

"Finally. I'm exhausted." Jason sighed with a smile. He stretched out on my bed. "I still think it isn't fair how your bed is so much softer than mine." He motioned for me to join him.

I kissed him really quick before I put my head on his chest and relaxed. "I don't think Annabeth is the only one who's tired." Jason laughed as I fell asleep on top of him. He fell asleep a few minutes later with his arms around me. We slept good until Annabeth came into the cabin a few hours later...

**Yeah I know that that ending sucked too... Review please!**


	4. Jason II

Annabeth came into Piper's cabin and woke us up.

"PIPER!" She shouted at us, "I know what to do!"

Piper sat up from on top of me groggily. I laughed at her. When they both started looking at me strangely, I left.

"Hey, Jason!" Percy called from the beach.

"What's up Percy?" I asked my cousin.

I jogged down to the beach to meet a soaking wet Percy. "So, I want your opinion on something. And you have to be completely honest, because this is really important." He looked kind of serious. Nervous too, definitely nervous.

"Sure Percy." I told him.

"I want to ask Annabeth to marry me." He told me, a pink tinge creeping up his cheeks.

"I- Well, I guess it's a good idea. You like her and she likes you. I can see you guys together. Yeah, it's a good idea." I say honestly.

Percy sighs with relief. "Thanks man." He said to me.

An hour or so passes, and I've got some time to kill, so I go back to my cabin and I just sit there thinking. Percy's going to ask Annabeth to marry him. Piper and I haven't even gone on our first date yet. That's what I'll do. I'll take her on a date.

Over the next half-hour or so, I have all of the details planned out. Tomorrow's Saturday, I'll take Piper to New York when Percy and Annabeth go. We'll go our separate ways, Percy and Annabeth to Percy's mom's apartment and Piper and I to see a Broadway Show.

I'm so excited that I go over to my sister Thalia's tree and start talking to it. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but she's been off somewhere with her boyfriend Nico de Angelo since she quit being a huntress. So now, when I don't have anyone else to confide in, I go to her tree and start talking to it. Okay, I know, I have Piper to talk to. But mostly, I would talk to the tree about Piper; my feelings for her, what I was going to say when I finally told her how I felt, stuff like that. But this is the first time I came to the tree to talk to it about an actual _date_ with Piper.

"Alright Thalia's tree... well, I finally did it. I told Pipes how I felt and now we're going on our first date. Only, she doesn't know it yet. See, I'm going to let her sisters and brothers in on it, so they can get her ready. We're going with Percy and Annabeth to New York City, tomorrow. Percy's going to propose, and Piper and I are going to see a Broadway show, like she said she always wanted to. We're probably going to visit Percy's mom... What is she to me? My Aunt? I think so. Percy's my cousin so I guess that makes Sally my aunt... Strange how we're all related. Anyway, I'd better go pick out what I'm going to wear and tell... who just came back? I think it was Amy and Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin who just came back. I'll let them know about tomorrow and have them make her look nice for tomorrow. Wish me luck Thals." I tell the tree. Yeah, I'm completely normal.

Tomorrow is now today, meaning Percy, Annabeth, Piper and I are crammed in a van heading to New York. Piper and Annabeth are in the front part, nagging the driver to tell them where we were going. Little did they know that he had earplugs in...

Percy and I are in the back, discussing plans for today.

"Okay, so I'm going to text you, Percy, when the show's over. Then Piper and I are going to dinner. We'll meet you at your mom's apartment. Then is when you take out the-" I look around to make sure that Piper and Annabeth are still talking to the driver, "You-know-what." I whisper.

"And I propose. Got it."

We arrived a little while later in New York. Piper and Annabeth looked out the window and squealed. "Jason! We're in New York? Why didn't you tell me we were coming?!" Piper yelled at me, but she was smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you, Pipes!" I tell her. We went out one side of the van, while Percy and Annabeth went out the other, and we went our separate ways.

"Jason! You're actually taking me to a show!" Piper screamed from next to me. We were holding hands and waiting in line to get tickets to see _Chicago_ on Broadway. I was smiling to myself and she was jumping up and down.

"Yeah. You always used to go on about how you 'always wanted to go see a show in New York-'" I began, but Piper cut me off with the rest of what I was going to say.

"'But my dad wouldn't take me.' Yeah Jason I know! Now move up, we're next!"

After the show, which was pretty good if I might add, Piper and I went to dinner.

"So Jason," Piper started as our food was brought to us, "What's the _real_ reason you brought me here? I know it wasn't just to take me to dinner and a show."

"I wanted us to have a first date. And Percy was taking Annabeth here anyways to propose to her, so I thought, why not now?" I said, casually.

"WHAT?" Piper shouted. Thank the Gods of Olympus that the restaurant was empty apart from us, or else she would've scared everyone.

"Oops." I said. I don't think I was supposed to say that to her.

After dinner, I told Percy that we were coming to the apartment. When we got there, Percy greeted us with a smile and introduced us to his mom. "Mom, this is my...er, cousin, Jason. And his girlfriend Piper."

"Hello, ma'am." I greeted Sally politely.

"Hello Jason. Piper, dear, you're just like Annabeth described you."

Percy made a sound in his throat. He and Annabeth had gone back by the couch. "Hey mom, can you bring them over here for a minute?"

When we were all over by the couch, Percy looked over at his mom. Piper, finally realizing what was going on, made a giggling sound and latched on to my arm. "I'd like to say something to Annabeth, real quick mom." He put his hand in his pocket and took the box out. The rest of the night is a blur. Annabeth screaming out of joy. The girls crying. Except Piper, she was just really happy for them.

We got a ride back to camp and Piper spent the night in my cabin again. She didn't want to see her siblings after the date we had, since they would hound her for the details.

"Today was really fun, Jason." She told me while falling asleep.

"It was Pipes, we should do it again soon." I tell her.

"The thing is Jason, my dad asked me if I wanted to stay with him for a week this summer, and he wanted me to bring you." She looked up at me, her eyes sleepy. "Do you wanna go?"

"I'd love to Piper." I kissed her head as she fell into a deep sleep. I decided it was smart to do the same...

**That ending sucked... **

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**~becca!**


	5. Piper III

It was the day before I took Jason on vacation to California to meet my dad. We kind of had the day off, which is pretty suprising. I was in my cabin, arranging my stuff so it all fit in my bag when I came across a note taped freshly to a pile of my laundry.

_Meet me by Zeus' cabin,_

_anonymous_

I smiled. As I left my cabin, I heard some of the girls groan about having battle training in a few minutes.

When I got to Zues's cabin, nobody was there. "Hello?" I called out.

I felt a strong pair of arms encircle my waist. "Hey Pipes."

I turn around. "Jason." I sighed and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I missed you, Pipes." He said when we broke apart.

"Missed me?" I asked. "You saw me yesterday." I laughes at him.

"Well, I still missed you." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Fine, I missed you too." I said. "Why'd you send me a note telling me to meet you here? You could've just walked in."

"I wanted to suprise you. I'm pretty much not doing anything at the moment." He said.

I put my forehead against his and stand in the sunlight. I sigh. "Hey, do you wanna go somewhere no one can find us?" I ask.

He kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, Pipes. Let's go."

We hold hands and walk towards the woods. There's a little clearing farther back where I usually go when the Cabin get's a bit crazy. I like to sit on the tallest branch and think sometimes.

Finally, I can see the clearing. "C'mon Sparky!" I yell as I begin to climb. When I'm about thee quarters of the way up, he finally starts to climb. "Alright Pipes." He says.

When I reach the top of the tree, I just sit, farther from where I usually do. Jason plops down next to me and we're just sitting there in silence when I break it.

"So Jason, I know that there's more to you sending that note. Spill." I say to him. I turn so my whole body's facing his.

He laughs. "There's nothing else, Piper. I just wanted to see you in private without all of your sisters screaming." He says with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you wanted to see me," I say to him. I lean in and whisper in his ear, "Because I really wanted to see you."

That's when he kissed me. I kissed him back, and we were enjoying several moments of pure bliss when I heard Leo calling our names. Serously, how could he be _that _loud?

Jason laughed. "I guess we should probably go see what fire boy needs." He looked me straight in the eyes when he said that.

I blushed a bit. "Yeah. I guess so."

And we spent the rest of the day helping Leo chase a runaway experiment of his... Good times.

**Ending sucked again. I"M SO SORRY!**

**I don't own PJO or Hoo.**

**~Becca**


	6. Piper IV

I was heading out of Cabin 10 when I ran into Annabeth.

"Hello _Mrs. Jackson"_ I said to her with a smirk.

"Hey Pipes." She said She didn't look tired anymore, like she has been. She looks happy. She looks young. But most importantly, she looks in love.

With my voice practically dripping in sarcasm, I asked her, "Why do you look so happy on this fine day Annabeth?"

She just laughed, so I said to her, "Could it be this beautiful day? Did she win some kind of award? OR maybe it has to do with the ring on her finger!" I said.

"Don't go making fun of me Pipes, you're going to be in my place soon!" She told me. I felt my face turn red. What did she mean, in her place? Totally and completely in love? I think I'm already there. Engaged? Not likely for a very long time.

"Oh come on Piper." She said, seeing my confused look. "Don't tell me that 'Piper Grace' doesn't sound absolutely adorable in your mind. 'Cause it sounds pretty cute to me!" She says.

"Keep dreaming Annabeth." I told her. Truth be told, I had thought about it. Since I first met Jason, I've thought about it. Annabeth just spoke my thoughts. I turn around quickly and start walking back to my cabin.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She calles after me.

"To get my bags! Jason and I are visiting my dad for a few days!" I yell.

"And you didn't tell me this because..." She says when she catches up to me. We walk into the cabin together and she takes one of my bags while I take the other.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you and Percy thinking that we were going to get in trouble on this trip or something. And don't even say you guys wouldn't. I _know_ you would!" I tell her.

She laughs at me. "Piper, I know you. You're like the little sister I always wanted instead of my brothers. You guys would get into trouble, sure, but between the both of you, you have so much power. You've got the charmspeak, he's got the amazing battle skills."

As I open my drawer, the first thing I see is a picture of Jason and I kissing. It was taken by Thalia's tree a couple months ago, we were playing spin the bottle after a Hephaestus party and Jason's turn landed on me. I think it was the spark that started it all. I like to think of it as a snowball of feelings. Our feeling's were being rolled like snow into this huge snowball that just kept getting bigger and bigger until the slightest kiss made it roll. From there, it picked up more and more feelings, or snow, and we grew closer and closer until the snowball got too big. Then we stayed together that night in Cabin 1.

I rubbed my thumb over the picture. "yeah," I told Annabeth, absent-mindedly, "I guess you're right."

Outside, there was someone calling my name. I think it was Jason.

"Aren't you going to go see what he wants?" Drew asked from the other side of the room. She looked annoyed, her eyebrows scrunched together and almost halfway up her forehead. She rolled her black eyes and looked back at her magazine.

I grabbed my bags and hesitated, but also grabbed the picture and stuffed it in my pocket.

"There you are Piper, I've been looking for you for like an hour!" Jason said.

"And by an hour, he means like ten minutes." Percy said, walking up from behind him. His face brightened up when he saw Annabeth. "Hey." He breathed.

"Hey" She breathed back. They were just sitting there staring at each other for gods know how long, Jason and I sitting there in between them, awkwardly looking between the two of them.

"So..." Jason started, breaking the silence. "Piper and I should get going. It would be rude to keep your dad waiting." he says. "You all packed, Piper?"

"Yeah, Jay, I'm all packed." I reply.

That's when he takes my bags. HE TAKES MY BAGS. Talk about a gentleman. My dad is going to LOVE him.

"Let's go then." I say.

"Bye guys." Percy says, his eyes still on Annabeth.

"Yeah... bye." Annabeth says, her eyes still on Percy.

We start walking, then I stop, realizing we're forgetting something. "What's wrong?" Jason asks me.

"How are we getting to Long Island Sound? I was thinking about this last night before I fell asleep. We're going to Long Island Sound, then catching a train to California. How are we getting to Long Island Sound, though?" I ask.

"I could always fly us," He tells me, "But it might be hard with the bags. We'd need a rope"

I sigh. I have that taken care of. "We have nothing to worry about then. I've got one." I tell him, pulling a rope out of my red suitcase.

"Why do you... Nevermind." He says. I laughed at him while I strung the rope through the handles in the bags. Jason wrapped his arms around my waist and we started drifting, slowly drifting towards Long Island Sound...

**How do you guys like it? I thought it actually went pretty good in the end. Probably the best ending I've ever done. ANYWAYS! Is anybody else on here a HUGE fan of GLEE like I am? You wanna know what I just found out? GLEE'S NOT ON AGAIN TOMORROW. NOPE. FLIPPING BASEBALL'S ON AGAIN. *sigh* Please! Put it back on!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO or whatever. I just want my glee...**

**~Becca!**


	7. Jason III

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted! So sorry!**

**JASON'S POV**

I landed on Long Island Sound after a few minutes with Piper safely wrapped in my arms. It felt nice, having Piper wrapped in my arms. I had the urge to protect her, like we were in danger. When were we not in danger, though? She pulled out of my arms and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a shop.

When Piper opened the door, a bell jingled. The young woman behind the counter smiled and Piper gasped. She took one look around the shop and a huge smile broke out on her face. The entire store looked like it could be Piper's bedroom. There were colorful curtains on the windows that seemed to catch the sunlight in all the right ways. There were old vinyl albums on a bookshelf, all of Pipers favorite bands, current bands too, that were turned into older looking albums. Piper went over to the bookshelf and started looking.

"Florence and the Machine... Secondhand Serenade... All American Rejects! Jason, I'm in heaven!" She exclaimed. I smiled and started walking around. There were vests, jeans, sneakers, and clothes everywhere. A faded orange shirt with burns and stains on it in hanging out of a box caught my eye. I walked over and saw that there weren't just burns and stains on it, but holes in it too. Why would they sell something like this? I picked it up. The back of the shirt had the most burns. I had experience with burns like these. It looked like someone got splashed with lava. There wasn't a tag or anything, so I turned it to the front. Maybe there was a logo or something.

**Camp Half- Blood **the shirt read. When I read that, my heart seemed to drop and my stomach felt like it was in knots. Something was very wrong. I looked towards the bottom and saw dark stains that looked like soda. Then I recognized it. It was Piper's shirt. The lava burns were from the lava wall at camp. The stain on the front was from the food fight that went down last month. Travis and Connor Stoll had snuck up on her in the middle of it and splashed her with soda. And the slash marks, they were from sword fighting practice.

"Piper!" I called. She was still over by the bookshelf, skimming through album after album. She even had some of them tucked under her arm, saved for later. She might've heard me, but she didn't show it. She didn't even turn her head when I called her name again... and again and again.

"Piper!" I said, pulling her so she faced me. Something seemed off in her eyes.

"What is wrong Jason?" She asked.

"We've got to get out of here. Something's not right." I told her, trying to get through to her brain.

"I do not know what you're talking about. This is the nicest place I've been. I could stay here _forever._" She said. Her eyes turned a dull blue and she turned away from me to face the bookshelf once more. I had no choice. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to know. All I knew was that my girlfriend was in some sort of trance and she wasn't coming out of it any time soon. So, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I made a bee-line for the door when I heard a clicking noise and saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

_The door, _I thought, _somebody just locked it. _

I laughed nervously. "Can somebody let us out? We really have to get somewhere."

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice hissed. The woman from behind the counter, _Melinda _her name tag read, was standing between us and the door. There was a popping and a hissing sound, and young woman that I believed to be Melinda began to melt. In her place was a woman, much older than Melinda, with the tail of a serpent below her waist. _Lamia, _my instincts whispered to me, _she became a child eating daemon. _That's when I noticed something. Lamia's eyes were closed. Could she still see? With Piper still slung over my shoulder out cold, I began tip-toeing towards the other side of the shop. I could tell that there was only one way out and Lamia was blocking it, but I had to get Piper out of the way. I got lucky, Lamia didn't notice I had gone to the other side. I set Piper down behind the counter and fumbled in my pocket for my gladius. I smirked as I drew it and charged at Lamia.

"Foolish boy." Lamia said as she stepped out of the way when I charged at her. "I may not be able to see. I can still hear very well, though." She turned to look at me. Only, she couldn't. Could she?

I had an idea. It might've been crazy, and this was probably the fastest I've thought of a plan, but I had to get out of here fast. if she could hear really well...

My eyes scanned the room for something that made a noise. There were the records... not really the sound I was looking for though. If only Leo were there. He could just whip something out of his magic tool belt. He could just take out a magic shoe that tapped itself, or use his quick thinking to make something out of what's in this room. That's when I thought of something. I felt kind of stupid too, I was looking right at something I could use. It was an electric keyboard. Yes! I knew from hanging around some of the Apollo kids play on their electric keyboards that there was this button that you press that makes this ticking noise. It was perfect!

I looked back at Lamia. She was still looking straight at me, but I didn't think she could actually see me. I took a step closer to the keyboard. "I can hear your footsteps child!" She shreaked. A smile played out on her lips while I took another step. Only like three more steps and I would be within arm distance of the keyboard. "You can't escape me!" Lymia shreaked again. I didn't think I could risk making her angry, so I took a deep breath and dove for the keyboard.

I guess you can say it was a pretty soft landing. If you consider a wall soft. My head hit the wall and I bounced back, lading to the right of the keyboard. I took one look at it. Yes! It was the same model the Apollo cabin had! I pressed the button quickly and a loud ticking filled the room.

"Don't try and- Wait? What's this?" Lamia said, confused. _Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick._ The machine just kept ticking. I ran behind the counter and grabbed Piper. I flung her over my shoulder again and began looking for an exit. My eyes scanned the room until I came to the spot where Lamia was standing. She began walking towards the keyboard, and started to try and find the off switch so she could hear where I was. That was my chance. I steadies Piper on my shoulder, checked to make sure I had my gladius Hera had given me, and charged for the door. When I got to it, I opened it as slowly as possible and put Piper down, so people wouldn't think something was up. When I was finally out of that freak shop and in the sunlight, I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I turned my attention to Piper. She was slowly regaining conciousness. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jason? Wh-What happened in there? I remember being by a bookshelf and then everything went blank." She said. I recounted the whole story; how I realized something was up when I saw her Camp Half-Blood shirt in the box, how I charged at Lamia and missed, how I figured out a plan, and how I went through with the stupidest plan in the world, only for it to work.

"That's why you're my superman, Jason." She said into my shirt while hugging me.

"Well, we're going to be late by four or five hours if we don't move. Like now." I said. I helped Piper up and she giggled. Together, we walked ten miles to her house.

That's where I am now. I'm standing at Piper's door with her by my side. The door's locked and she doesn't have a key. So I knock. I knock and knock until...


	8. Piper V

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

_Last Time... Jason's POV_

_That's where I am now. I'm standing at Piper's door with her by my side. The door's locked and she doesn't have a key. So I knock. I knock and knock until..._

PIPER'S POV

The entire time Jason was knocking, I kept thinking to myself, _Please don't let dad answer, please don't let dad answer! _I think it would be much less awkward if someone from the cleaning staff opens it, or _anybody _else. If dad opened it, oh gods, I have this feeling that Jason would just freeze up and not know what to say. I feel like I would do the same if I were in his position.

Thank the gods, it wasn't dad who answered the door. It was Rosie, someone from the cleaning staff. I smiled and Rosie reached out and hugged me. "Rosie! It's been so long!" I say. I notice Jason standing awkwardly in the doorway and I introduce him. "Rosie this is my boyfriend, Jason. Dad's letting us stay here for a few days while we're on a break from school." I explain. Rosie nods and leads us into the house.

It's just like I remember it... The wooden floors, the granite countertops, the huge staircase that leads to the first floor... Did I actually... miss this place? Oh, what am I thinking, of course I did.

"We should go and find you a spare bedroom." I tell him. We go up the grand staircase.

"So how many rooms are even in this place, Pipes?" He asks, clearly in awe.

"32. Maybe more. I got bored one day and counted." I say.

We climb the first set of stairs and turn left. There's about two or three guest bedrooms over here, and one of them is next to my room. When we come to a stop in front of my room, I'm glad that the door is closed. I would _die_ if Jason saw how my room was decorated. Let me explain this to you... When I was three I was practically obsessed with the color pink. I know, gross right? I begged my dad for months to let me change the color of my room from white to pink. And it wasn't a silly little baby pink either... It was _pink. _Like, hot pink. Now, I'm over my little pink phase, and I'm afraid to tell my dad that I want to change my room back to white. I think he'll be upset that his little girl isn't so little anymore.

I showed Jason around the guest room. It was fairly big; it had a twin bed, a large dresser, bathroom, and a mirror. When we finished loading his bags in the room, he stared at me. I had my hands filled with my bags and I had just suggested that we go back downstairs.

"Why don't you go put your stuff away, Piper. Besides, I'm dying to see how you decorate your room." He said.

I swallowed back air. If we were going to work, he was going to have to see my room eventually, I guess. I slowly open the door and look inside with Jason. it's exactly like I left it, just without the mess. When I last left this place, I was looking all over for a swimsuit. Dad was going to take me out, just me and him, and he told me to being a bathing suit. Then Jane told him about the car, and he sent me away immediately. Jane packed my bags, Jane took me in her car to the bus stop, Jane smiled evilly as the bus pulled away.

"This is... the room that I haven't used in ages. I wasn't even in here to pack for the wilderness school. Jane did that." I tell him. I only hope that my face isn't as red as it seems. Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _has ever seen my room besides me, my dad, and the cleaning staff. Well, now I can add Jason to that list.

I threw my suitcase into the room and turned to face Jason. He had this little smile on his face. It wasn't the kind of smile i was expecting to see. it was one of those smiles that you get in a happy situation, not one of those smiles where you see something completely embarrassing about someone else.

"You never told me your room was pink." He said. _Now _I know my face is as red as it felt.

"Yeah well..." I said shyly. Jason took my hand and led me into the room.

"I've been wondering what kind of stuff you kept in your room, now I know." He said.

Okay, so maybe I overreacted a bit. The only thing that isn't the way I like it is the walls. I have a huge room, first of all. There's a large dartboard with old pictures of people on it and arrows through it. Then there's a board that was supposed to hold pictures. I got it when I went to the mall the day before I was sent away. I brought it home to show my dad and he said, "Now you can put all of your friends pictures on it." That wasn't going to happen, considering I had no friends. I had a huge empty closet, too. Jane must've donated all of my clothes to the local vintage store before dad fired her. It was kind of nice to be home again.

Jason led me to the big arm chair next to my window. He sat down and pulled me on top of his lap. He leaned forward and captured my lips on his, the way that they always do in the arms slid around his neck while his went around my back to hold my in place. We spent several minutes making out on the chair, and probably would've done it for a bit longer, but my dad's voice came booming from downstairs.

"Piper!" He shouted. I quickly broke away from Jason and looked into his blue eyes. His face might not have been showing it, but I could see it in his eyes that he was happy. I stood up and took Jason by the arm, running down the staircase. I paused when I came to the opening in the staircase, the little part where you get off to get to the front entrance, and there was dad. He was smiling his great big happy smile and had his keys in his right hand. Jason popped up from behind me and we started walking down stairs to see him.

"Dad!" I said when I got to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. That's when I noticed Jason standing awkwardly next to me. I pulled out of the bear hug my dad was giving me and introduced Jason to my father.

"Dad, this is Jason. My... boyfriend." I said. Dad seemed to consider this for a minute. I didn't know if it was just me, but Jason looked a whole lot calmer than he should be. He was meeting his girlfriend's dad for crying out loud!

"Nice to meet you sir." Jason said after a minute, extending his hand out to my dad. Dad shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Jason." Dad said, smiling. Success! I've finally brought home a boyfriend my father approves of! "Why don't you too go make yourselves comfortable and I'll cook us some pasta?" Dad asks us. We both nod and go and sit in the living room.

"Now was that so bad?" I ask Jason.

He laughs at me. "No, it wasn't. Your dad's great." He tells me, pulling me in for another kiss.

**Sorry for the crappy ending :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO!**

**~Becca!**


	9. Jason IV

**Sorry I haven't updated. I think I'll take a break from my songfic story for a while, so I can update my other stories. Enjoy!**

So, Piper and I were up in her room. We were packing away her clothes in separate suitcases, so she could take them to camp. That's when Piper surprised me with something. "I've been talking to Reyna, you know." She tells me. I seriously wasn't expecting that. Reyna was one of my old friends from Camp Jupiter, my camp before I lost my memory and ended up on that bus, where I met my best friend and girlfriend.

"Oh really? How is she?" I ask in a small voice. I know I probably shouldn't ask my current girlfriend about the girl who could have become my girlfriend, but hey, I'm a curious guy.

"Careful Jason, or you might make me jealous," She joked. THANK THE GODS. "She's good, really. She was telling me how Dakota fell into a bucket of contaminated water. Sounds odd, but really he's just like a Camp Jupiter version of Leo." She says. It was true, Leo was crazy, and as was Dakota. Last time I saw Leo, he was getting locked in the girls bathroom by Annabeth. I was the one who told Mr. D, I think I just wanted to see his face when Leo stumbled out of the girls bathroom.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous, Pipes. I was just... curious. It's kind of like when you slept during our quest, when Leo and I took watch. I remember always asking him things about you, 'cause I couldn't remember." I told her. I don't know why, but I took her hand in mine and helped her sort her clothes.

After a while, she put down the shirt she was folding and took the one I was folding out of my hands. She sighed and leaned her head into my chest. Her arms snaked around my neck while she sat on my lap, and my hands went automatically to her waist. It was pleasant. We were just sitting there in a relaxing silence. I saw her dad walk by her room. I smiled and he smiled back. Was that what approval was like?

"Pipes." I said softly in her ear. Her head stirred and she buried her head deeper into my chest. I called her one more time and she looked up at me. She pressed her soft pink lips into my cheek and moved her hands to they went around my body. "Let's go for a walk." I tell her. Sure, I didnt know the area very well. Sure, I was pretty sure I was going to get us lost. But at least Piper seemed to know the area pretty well. If not, at least she has a cell phone.

"Alright. But I'm leading." She tells me, a smirk on her face. She took my hand again and dragged me through her house. "We're going out dad!" She yelled up the stairs. She didn't wait for him to acknowledge her and I leaving, she just left.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but she did slow down for a minute and intertwined out fingers. As we entered the circle of big houses, I noticed a few girls and boys stop and stare at us. Actually, it wasn't just us, it was our hands. They were staring at our intertwined fingers. Then it hit me, they must've known Piper. Weather it was from just being in the neighborhood or from school, I didn't know. I noticed Piper's face getting redder and redder as each person passed us. Eventually, Piper took us down a dirt path, well, it looked more like sand, to be honest. I didn't see any fresh tire marks, so maybe it hadn't been used by cars in a while.

"Dad used to take me here when I was really young. It's where we really bonded. He used to take me here, where nobody could find us and we would just sit along the pond and fish. It used to be a great time." She said, reminiscing in old memories. I didn't know what she was talking about, there didn't seem to be a pond anywhere. Then, I saw it. It was to the left, a ways back in the woods, but I saw it. She giggled and dragged me back into the woods with her.

We walked around the border of the pond for a while, talking and laughing about old camp memories. Then we started splashing each other with the water. Splashing turned into getting knee deep in water. That's when we decided to just go swimming.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet." Piper announced.

"No problem." I tell her. I kick off my shoes and socks. I pull my shirt over my head and strip down to my boxers before jumping in. I look over at Piper, who's only in a bra and undies now, and watch her jump in too. We laughed together as her head broke the surface and she came up gasping for air. She came over to me and kissed me, her legs wrapping around my waist, making me carry her while we were swimming. I started kissing her back. I realized that I was floating backwards. Not backwards like, I was going to fall over, but backwards like I was going into the shore. I sat down on the sand, the cool water in the pond still brushing against my legs. Piper was still wrapped around me, and every kiss she gave me felt amazing. It was true, I was really in love with this girl.

I broke the kiss, staring up at Piper's colorful eyes. They were blue today, and I've come to realize that blue meant happy. "I love you." I told her as I dove back in for another kiss. A few minutes later we got out of the water and got dressed. I didn't care that my pants were probably going to be soaking wet, I mean we could always stay out and wait until our clothes dried. After Piper pulled her shirt back on she walked over to where I was and took my hand. We just started walking. We walked past the boardwalk on the beach, and all of the little shops that were scattered everywhere. We walked past lots of little houses, and it made me wonder what kind of a house my sister and I lived in before Hera took me away. I know my sister doesn't like to talk about much from our past, aside from my little stapler accident. My hand in Piper's reminded me that all of that was the past, and that she was my future.

"By the way, I love you too." Piper said as we took a seat on a bench to watch the sun set.

**_What did you guys think? Review!_**

**_I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!_**

**_~Becca!_**


	10. Jason V

**I know that It's been Jason's POV like... a lot... I promise this is going to be the last one for a while in Jason's POV!**

Finally, it was time to go back to Camp Half-Blood. Don't get me wrong, I Camp Half-Blood, but California was starting to grow on me. I was really going to miss this place. I had this feeling though, that Piper was glad to get away from her old life again.

"Ready to go?" I hear her sweet voice ask as she turns into my room. I pick up my duffel bag and walk with her to the car her dad hired for us. We opened the truck and put our luggage in. When I turned around, Piper's dad was right there. I'll admit it, I was kind of scared to face him at first. I mean, I'd never had a girlfriend who's father was a mortal before!

"Thanks for inviting me stay, ." I told him while I shook his hand.

"Call me Tristan, Jason." He said, a smile spreading on his face.

"I'll see you soon daddy." Piper said and hugged her father, who hugged her back and kissed her on the head before he let her go. We climbed into the back of the car and watched Piper's house get smaller and smaller in the distance.

Sometime along the way, I fell asleep. I'm not sure if Piper fell asleep too, but I had this strange dream. I was walking alone on a beach during a thunderstorm barefoot. I kept hearing the wind calling my name. I kept trying to fly away but the wind wouldn't let me. I remember seeing darkness and then there was a patch of light up ahead. I never got to reach it, though, because Piper woke me up to tell me we were at camp. "You're cute when you sleep, you know." She told me when we got our stuff out of the trunk.

My arms felt like lead when I tried to get my suitcase. I just sat there and tried to move my arms but I couldn't. "You alright?" Piper asked. She always had a habit of knowing when something was bothering me. "Nightmare?" She asked. I nodded. "Let's head back to my cabin." I told her. We got our stuff and walked down Half-Blood Hill to Zeus' Cabin. I opened the door for Piper, being the gentlemen that I am, and turned on the light switch when I got in. Everything was exactly as I left it. Hopefully there were no surprises waiting for us.

I completely recapped my dream for Piper. I could only hope that she understood. "I understand." She told me, taking my hand and sitting down on my bed. "Jason, do you want to go back to Camp Jupiter?" She asked. Now, I was no son of Athena, but I think I finally understood. She thought that I felt like I was tied down here, thus me not being able to fly. "Pipes," I told her, cupping her pretty face with my hands, "There is no way, _no way, _I am ever going to leave. What's there for me? Fellow Romans? I'd rather be around the Greeks. I've got Leo, and Percy, and Annabeth." I paused. "But most importantly I have you. We just spent, what? A week and a half with your dad? It was the best time of my life. Do you really think that after all that we've been through, I would just get up and go back to my old life. I'd never, _ever, _trade this life for my old one." I said. In the heat of the moment, I brought my lips upon hers and kissed her for several, several minutes.

That's when Leo burst through the door. "Piper! Jason! You guys are back!" He exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. He kept glancing over his shoulder at something behind him, but I couldn't get a good look at it.

"Leo... What're you-" I began, but he quickly exited my cabin without saying another word. Piper and I looked at each other, both of us reaching the same conclusion. Something was either, burnt, exploded, or drowned in our absence.

**What did you guys thinkkkk? I thought it was alrightttt. Leave a review pleaseee!**

**OMG I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**~becca!**


	11. Piper VI

I knew it wasn't good from the start. Leo came bursting into Jason's cabin and started stammering. It wasn't until I threatened to slit his throat with my dagger that he finally came out with it.

"I think I may have set your cabin on fire!" he says.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I ran outside to the cabin area, but it was too late. The Aphrodite cabin was in smoky rubble. How on EARTH did Leo manage to do this?

"How on EARTH did you manage to do this?" I spoke my mind.

"Pipes, calm down. I'm sure Leo's got a reasonable explanation for all of this... chaos." Jason glared at Leo.

"It... it was Drew. She... she said something to me while I was flirting with Hazel. I had my hand on the cabin and things just got out of control." he explained.

I was in shock. The strange-and annoying- thing is... I wasn't really paying attention to the whole I-set-your-cabin-on-fire-because-of-Drew part. I mean, I heard it, but I kind of tuned it out a bit. All I really heard was _flirting with Hazel. _What happened while we were away? I always thought that Hazel stayed at Camp Jupiter with her fellow Romans, and that she was dating Frank...

"What happened while we were away?" I asked Jason when everybody cleared out.

"I didn't want to tell you so soon..." He mumbles, but I can still hear him.

"What?" I demand.

"Hazel broke it off with Frank. Something about the wrong time or person or something. She came here because you and I and Leo are here, and Leo told me he kind of took a liking to her." He explained quickly.

_Well. _I was speechless. All I could say is, "I'm not sleeping in Cabin Eleven." They told all the Aphrodite girls that they would have to bunk in Cabin Eleven, the Hermes Cabin, for the meantime, while the Athena kids worked on helping rebuild Cabin 10.

Jason laughed a bit. The corners of his mouth turned up and I could see the little scar on his lip twitch with a smile. "You can stay with me. I'm sure everybody will understand."

* * *

"Jason?" I whispered. It was night, I was in the Zeus cabin with Jason. We realized a little too late that something happened to Thalia's bed. Jason's bed was the only one that remained, so we cuddled on Jason's bunk until we both fell asleep. That's when I started having a nightmare.

I was alone in a glass room. I could see familiar faces everywhere. My dad's, Jason's, Leo's, Percy's, Annabeth's. When they all started screaming is when I started to get scared. Jason's face was the worst. He didn't look like himself anymore. His face started to contort and turn into the face of Zeus, while all of the other demi-god's faces turned into their respective godly parent. My dad's face, though, stayed the same. I didn't really understand what this meant, maybe they were judging me? Zeus started to look through me, in a way. His eyes had lightning bolts in them and he opened his mouth, as if to talk, but I couldn't hear his words.

Then the glass floor disappeared, and I started falling. The whiteness that I saw before started turning bluer and bluer, until the blue around me resembled the blue in Jason's eyes. I just kept falling and falling until I gave in and started crying. I could feel the air around me stop for a minute, and I began floating. Like when Jason flew me out of the Grand Canyon. Then my lungs started to burn. Maybe that's why I was able to float... because there wasn't any air. My head started to get dizzy, and my vision began to blur from spots. I felt like I was over tired and I was just beginning to fall asleep.

That's when I woke up.

"You alright?" Jason asked, immediately wrapping me in his arms.

I nodded. "Fine. Just a nightmare." I told him. I shifted so my back was up against his chest, and his arms were draped around my stomach.

"Love you." I said before drifting off to sleep again, this time with pleasant dreams.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Jason was still asleep. "Jason..." I mumbled.

"Hmmm." He moaned, waking up. "How'd you sleep? You know... after the nightmares."

"Great." I mumbled again, turning, so I faced him. He kissed me softly on my lips and rested his forehead against mine. My legs were tangled in his, and he was still holding me. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed softly.

"By the way. I love you too." He whispered. I giggled and looked out the window behind Jason. I couldn't see much but grass and blue skies. Perfect.

"Should we get up?" I asked.

"Do we have to?" He moaned. Someone didn't want to get up.

"Unfortunately, I think we do." I giggled. I kicked back the blanket that was keeping us warm and took Jason's hand, getting up. I walked over to where my duffel bag full of clothes was and unzipped it, took out a shirt and a pair of shorts, and quickly changed while Jason was in the bathroom.

"Don't you look cute today." Jason said as he came out of the bathroom, wearing almost the same thing as I was, only his shorts were longer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, right next to mine. I turned my head slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

It was bright and sunny out. It was Saturday, so we basically had the day off. Kind of. We still had to come to breakfast, lunch and dinner. As if on cue, I saw tons of campers headed for the dining pavilion.

"C'mon." I said, but Jason refused to move. I turned around just in time to see him pick me up bride-style and carry me to the dining pavilion. This should be an interesting rest of summer...

**Sorry for the bad ending! But Merry Christmas... Happy Hanukkah... Happy Holidays or whatever!**

**~becca**


	12. Piper VII

**So... I kind of want to make this story kind of more personal to you guys. If you guys could review with what you would want to happen and stuff, I would love you guys forever! I'm running out of ideas!**

This was the first time in a few weeks that Jason and I were separated. We both sat in the dining pavilion, about 10 meters away from each other, eating with our cabins. I have to say though, for eating alone, Jason didn't look very lonely. The Aphrodite girls. on the other hand, were probably a bit more dramatic about the whole cabin situation than they should've been. They had on just a simple camp shirt and shorts, considering how they usually spiced up that whole outfit with hats, belts, bracelets, necklaces, or anything they could find that looked nice.

When breakfast was over, Jason and I went back to "our" cabin. It was always cold in this cabin. I have to admit, it was kind of odd, sleeping with my boyfriend in his father's cabin. Also, considering I constantly felt like my mother and Jason's father were constantly watching us, I was a bit scared to do anything... intimate... with Jason.

"What's up, babe?" Jason called from over by his bed, where he was taking off his sandals.

"Nothing, really. It's just kind of chilly in here. Is it always?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah. But you get used to it after a while." He told me. He walked over to where I was, over by the window. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tucked his head into the crook of my neck. "I've got one question for you though, Pipes."

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Why do you have a spare dagger in your suitcase?" he asks me.

I remember sneaking one from my dad's collection in California while I still could. I didn't want Jason to know I was still a bit shaken about what happened at that shop in... where ever we were. "Just in case anybody flirts with my man." I joked with him. He took one of my hands in his and walked me over to his bed. We layed down for a while, just him and me. Our foreheads were touching and our legs were tangled in one another's. When Jason kissed me, though, I forgot all of the bad things that happened. The only things that mattered to me at that moment were Jason and his lips. His soft... pink lips...

My fingers were tangled in Jason's hair, while his fingers ran up and down my arm. We deepened the kiss and moved around for a bit. Finally, I was on top of Jason, kissing him and running my fingers around his muscles. His strong fingers were cupping my face and rubbing the back of my neck. When we broke apart, my lips were all puffy from kissing and my face was flushed, but I was still smiling nonetheless.

"You know, Piper," Jason breathed, looking up into my eyes. Gods... his eyes are beautiful. "We're of age now; both of us are adults. We should look for jobs somewhere and buy a place of our own. I'm not talking about anything fancy, just a small little apartment somewhere, I guess."

I smile creeped back on to my face. Was Jason actually suggesting that we live together? "I like that idea." I breathed. I layed down on his chest and drifted off into a calming sleep. That is, until I heard a knock at the door.

Jason and I groaned and got up. We stood at the door and Jason opened it, reveling one of my sisters, Amy. "Piper. There's a phone call for you over there." She said, pointing to the Big House.

"I'm just going to go for a minute." I told Jason. "I'll be back soon." I kissed him quickly and started towards the Big House.

When I got there, I was greeted by Mr. D. Well, as greeted as you can get from Mr. D... All he really said was, "Daddy's on the phone, brat. Make it snappy."

"Hello?" I answered when I picked up the phone. I'd been in the Big House before to receive a call, so it wasn't really much of a surprise.

"Piper, I've got some AWESOME news for you!"Dad answered. Gods... what could it be now?

"What's up, dad?" I asked.

"I found this really cool place around you. It's only about twenty minutes from your camp and it's close to our New York house. I was wondering if maybe you and Jason would want to... live there. I could help pay rent for the first few months and come visit when ever I'm in town. What do you say?"

I was shocked. Was my mother actually listening to me? Maybe she actually was. I couldn't wait to tell Jason! "Yes Dad that would be awesome! Thank you! Tank you so so much!" I said. We talked for a few more minutes before Mr. D came in and demanded that he needed his office for work. Yeah, sure. I ran back down the mountain to Jason's cabin to tell him the great news. I opened the door quickly and ran inside.

"Jason!" I called excitedly. No answer. "Jason?" I called again. No answer again. I walked outside and started looking around. I couldn't have been in there that long. I spotted Leo helping with the construction of my new cabin. "Leo!" I called. He was so startled that he almost fell off the roof. When he looked over, I asked him if he'd seen Jason. He pointed to the beach. Why would he be there?

"Jason?" I called as I walked onto the beach. I saw his blonde head turn and look at me.

"Piper? What's wrong?" He asked, worry already in his voice. It was sweet how he cared for me so much.

"Nothing's wrong. I actually have some pretty awesome news. I went to your cabin and you weren't there so I came looking for you. Leo told me you were here." I said as simply as possible. It was the truth, that's what happened.

"What's the good news?" He asked, walking over to me. When he got within arms reach, I snaked by arms around his shoulders.

"Dad found a great place in New York. I think my mom reached out to him, told him we needed a place to ourselves. He said he could pay rent for the first couple of months until we're able to pay for ourselves." I told him excitedly. "It's only a few minutes away from here and he said we could go as soon as possible."

"Piper, that's amazing. Only, I just saw my sister. She needs to talk to you... and it looked urgent."

**DUN. What did you guys think? Please review! It's not hard!**

**~becca**


	13. Piper VIII

**Alright... nobody asked me to do anything with this story so Im just going to continue it!**

I'd only met Thalia once. On my first quest with Jason and Leo I met her, and I was actually considering becoming part of the hunt. I walked down a path I've never seen before, Jason pointed it out to me. There were dead trees and plants everywhere and it looked like it should be used for a Halloween haunted trail or something. I heard dead sticks crunching under my feet and I saw shadows pass by from all around me. How long has this been here?

"Hello?" I call to the wind. There's a whistling in my ears that sounds strangely like my name.

_Piper. _It hissed at me.

"Hello?" I called again, trying not to sound afraid. "Who's there?"

_Piper! _It calls again.

"Thalia... is that you?" I ask, fear finally caking my voice.

"It's me. I need to talk to you." She says, appearing out of nowhere. We walk for a few minutes in silence, watching shadows dance across the trees. Finally, Thalia pipes up. "You're probably wondering why I sent my brother to get you for me." She states the obvious.

"Yeah. I kind of am. Is everything okay?" I ask. Thalia and I had never been close, but she was still a fellow Greek demigod and girl, and we all have to stick together. That, and she was the big sister of my brother.

"Everything's fine. Sort of. I'm worried about Jason." She tells me. Thalia worried? About Jason?

"What are you worried about?" I ask, curiosity in my voice.

"Him, basically. I think he really misses his friends back at Camp Jupiter... And- how do I say this?" Thalia says, looking frustrated.

"Say what?" I ask. I feel like I'm a little kid again, constantly asking questions.

"I think you're keeping him from where he needs to be." Thalia finally says. Honestly, I'm shocked. I can't believe Thalia would say something like that! I always see her looking at us and smiling, and I took that as approval for our relationship.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say.

"I'm sorry Piper... It's just... I really want the best for my little brother. Look at it this way, if you decide that what I say is, indeed, accurate, then feel free to contact me if you want to join the Hunt." Thalia says. "I think you would make a great edition to us." She states.

It took me a moment to process. So... Thalia thinks that Jason wants to go back to Camp Jupiter to be a leader again... and I'm keeping him from doing that... she also thinks that when we break up... I'm going to drop everything and join the Hunt because that's my last option. I look at Thalia. Her short hair sways in the wind and her electric blue eyes that look exactly like Jason's look into me, as if reading every thought, every emotion I have. "So that's what this is about." I say, looking her in the eyes. "You don't really believe that I'm keeping Jason from doing anything, do you? You actually hope we stay together, I can tell. You just want me to join you guys. Well, guess what... I'm not going to. Jason and I aren't going to break up. We're going to live together in new York in a few days and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I tell her, maybe a bit too harshly, for her eyes seem to have lightning bolts in them.

"Piper, you listen to me. I know there's no way to stop Jason from loving you. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, it's what happens. But I truly believe that Jason belongs at Camp Jupiter. You think all I care about is keeping my baby brother safe? Think again. I'm also thinking about you. Jason's not always going to be safe. I know that, and so should you. I don't want you to get crushed if someday he leaves you home with the kids and goes out and never comes back."

"That won't happen. Jason knows what he's doing."

"Maybe. Look, all I'm saying is to rethink your relationship. I mean, Jason tells me a lot about your little limes together. That night you guys got together? I talked him into it."

"I have to go." I say abruptly. I start down the path again, walking the other way. I can hear Thalia's footsteps behind me.

"Piper!" She calls, but I don't turn around. "Piper, listen!" She says, catching my shoulder. "I know you love Jason. I know he's completely and madly in love with you. But, please, rethink this whole thing between you guys." She begs. She turns around and walks back in the other direction, disappearing into the shadows.

When I got back to the beach I found Jason sitting on the sand. "What happened?" He asked when he saw me.

I ran up to him and hugged him, breathing in his sweet scent and resting my head on his chest. A second later, I felt his strong arms circle around me, wrapping me in his warmth. "She wants us to break up." I mumble to him. He must've heard me, because he tensed at my words. I looked up at him, staring into his deep blue eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Don't listen to her, Piper. Nothing's ever going to break us up." He tells me.

I recount mine and Thalia's whole conversation, and when I'm done I look up at him, a puzzled look in his face. "So... she doesn't think I'm going to be safe when I'm out? She thinks that I'm just going to go out, leave you with our kids and never come back?" He asks.

"Yeah." I breathe.

"Don't believe her." Is all he says. I wish I could believe him, I really do, but something inside me keeps telling me that I really should let him go back.

**So... Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~becca!**


	14. Jason VI

**I got a few reviews saying that Thalia was really OOC, but I actually meant it that way. I mean, she's being the over-protective-big-sister, so she's gotta be a little mean, even if she and Piper are friends.**

I couldn't believe what Thalia told Piper. Did she actually want Piper and I to break up, or was she just being a big sister? I took Pipers hand in mine and led her back to my cabin to pack, since I guess moving day was coming up soon. After Piper told me we could actually move in together, it took me a while to process. it was going to be me and Piper alone every day, sleeping in the same bed and living in the same place. While I was alone, I thought for a long time about how it would be later on, in the future. I pictured us together in the future, married, with a bunch of little kids running around. Piper always talked about wanting to do something with makeup, considering she was so good at it. The Aphrodite girls really wore off on her, but she never really changed. The only part I didn't think about was me. What was I going to do? Where was I going to take my family?

"You alright?" Piper asks. She looks at me with her kaleidoscope eyes, and she gives me one of those looks that make me melt.

"Yeah. While you were talking to Thals, I did some thinking." I said as we walked through the door of my cabin. She sat down in the corner and started packing her stuff, while I went to my stuff and started packing too. That didn't stop the conversation, though.

"What about?" She asks.

"Us. The future. What do you see me doing in a few years?"

"Being the best boyfriend or husband ever, like you are now. Job wise, I'm going to go with weather man. You're a son of Zeus, and you've got a nice face. You're perfect for T.V. Is that all you were thinking about? What about the US part?"

"I was thinking about us being, you know, married, like other normal couples. Settling down somewhere safe and having a few kids."

"That sounds nice..." Piper agreed. I feel her warm arms wrap around my waist as she sits down with me on my bed. "I'm all done." She whispers in my ear resting her head on my shoulder.

"Me too." I say, finishing with the zipper on my duffel bag. We grab our stuff and join hands. Piper and I made a silent agreement that we would move as soon as we got our stuff pack. Considering neither of us had a lot of stuff, it went pretty fast. We started walking towards the door and pushed it open when we walked there. It seemed like it took forever, walking from the cabin to the car, and then getting from Camp Half-Blood to New York City. Finally, though, we were there.

Piper took out her phone and scanned her texts for our new address. She found it and we started walking, and by the time we reached the apartment building, I came to a conclusion, which was that I loved the city. Piper, too, liked the city, but I already knew that. Her dad was waiting for us when we arrived at the building, keys in hand and a smile on his face. it must've been hard for him, though, I mean... he was letting his little girl go and handing her over to a boy who he'd only known for a few days. That took nerve.

"Thank you so much, sir." I said, giving Tristan a man-hug on our way up to the apartment.

"It's not a problem, Jason. Well, I can't stay, unfortunately... another shooting for my movie. I'll just leave you guys to unpack. Give me a call when you're all settled in." He says, giving Piper a kiss on the head and waving before he left.

Piper and I look at each other for a minute before smiling and unlocking the door to our new house...

**Sorry it was so short and boring. I'm working really hard to free time up to do this because I love getting reviews, so PLEASE review!**

**~Becca**


	15. Jason VII

**A few days later.**

I opened the door to my apartment door and walked inside. I could hear the faint sound of running water in the distance, which was probably Piper taking a shower. I put my stuff down on a chair and went to our room to change out of my uncomfortable work clothes. I was the local weatherman, just like Piper told me I would be good at. I loved my job, it paid well and I didn't have impossible hours. Piper was working part-time as a makeup artist for the show Wicked, which was coming out on Broadway soon, and that not only paid AMAZING, but we got to see some shows for free.

I had just taken my white button-down shirt off when Piper walked in, her wet body covered with a towel. "Hey baby." I greeted her, giving her a sweet kiss before putting my shirt on.

"Hey. So, I hear that there's going to be rain later." She told me. I laughed, because that was the prediction I was told to say on the air this morning.

"Yeah, me too. Want to go get some coffee down town before it starts to pour?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could just stay in tonight. Maybe invite Leo or Hazel or somebody over." She said.

"How about Percy and Annabeth? We haven't seen much of them, really, since they moved away." I said.

"Alright. It's settled. I'll change and you call them." She said.

"Fine." I grumbled. She knows I hate using the phone, but she gets a laugh or two out of it every time I try and use it, so I do it just to hear her sweet laugh. I walk past the hanging pictures on the wall of all our friends and family. I'm about to grab the phone and dial Percy's number when I pause and look at the television. I usually see some kind of cartoon or something, but now I see a face. My sisters face.

"Thalia? What the hell are you doing on my TV? How'd you get in there?" I say, kicking the box lightly.

"I'm not _in _it stupid. I'm... on it? I guess... I don't know. Just... can you tell Piper that I'm sorry I was a bit harsh on her before? I didn't _actually _want you guys to break up, I was following orders." She said vaguely. I raised my eyebrows. "_Somebody _told me to break you guys up" She said, raising her eyebrows to look like mine. I raised mine higher. "_THINK _little brother. Who would enjoy watching you and Piper break up so they can move in on one of you?" She asked, speaking to me very slowly. I thought for a minute.

"Drew." I said. It was obvious! She'd acted so nice to Piper for a while, and now I know why. "She told you to say those things? Why?" I asked.

Thalia nodded. "Think little brother." She said, and her face disappeared off the screen.

I walked to the small couch and sat down. Drew? Why had I not thought of her before? She'd flirted with me for a while, then she backed off. I'd always assumed it was because Piper was my girlfriend, but now I see the light.

"Jason?" Piper asked, walking into the room, fully clothed, but her hair was still wet.

"Y-yeah?" I said shakily. I didn't really know why I was shaking. I guess I was scared that Drew would tell Piper some stupid story about me to break us up. I never wanted that to happen.

"Are you alright? I heard voices in here, and for a minute it sounded like Thalia." She stated, sitting down on the couch and moving in closer to me. She put her hands over my cold ones.

"Yeah. It was Thalia. She said sorry for saying all of those things, that she was just following orders from somebody, and she didn't actually want us to break up." I told her.

"Wait, back up. She was following orders from somebody?"

"Yeah. That's what I said... You know you should really be following along to th-" I started... but she cut me off.

"I am, who was she taking orders from?"

"Drew. That's why she was so nice to you. She wants to get with this!" I said, pointing to myself.

"Don't even..." Piper sighed. "I'll talk to her. This has to be a mistake." She said. And with that, she left.

**Alrightttt. I hope you guys liked it!**

**~Becca**


	16. Piper VIV

I walked up to the cabin's big white door and had to knock several times, since technically I'm not a camper here anymore. Stupid rules. My sister Amy opened the door, but before she could speak I spoke.

"Where's Drew?" I asked simply.

"Archery field flirting with Apollo kids." She answered.

I turned on my heels, stormed out the door, and kept walking. Was Thalia even telling the truth? It makes sense, everything Jason told me, but I'm not sure what to believe. I could see her by the Archery field now, leaning on one of the fences and twirling her hair. I couldn't tell who she was talking to, but it must've been a new camper, since all the other Apollo kids know not to flirt back.

"Drew." I shouted. She turned her head and looked at me. Her eyes widened at the sight of me, and I could detect a bit of nervousness in her eyes.

"Piper! Hon, what brings you back here? Is everything alright with Jason?" She asked sweetly. I'm not in the mood for her crap now.

"Listen Drew, and listen close, did you tell Thalia to try to get me and Jason to break up?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"What? No! I would never do that! Why would you think such a thing?" She said, and I could tell she was lying from the look in her eyes.

If I have to use a little bit of charmspeak to get answers out of her, I guess that's what I'm going to have to use. "Drew, tell me what you told Thalia." I said, my voiced laced with charmspeak.

"I told her to tell you that you and Jason need to break up and not move in together." Her eyes were glassy as she answered.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for. _Au revoir._" I said, and started walking back to my car.

I could hear my cell phone ringing in my short's pocket. I quickly took it out and answered it, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered.

"Babe, it's Jason. " He answered.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... well, not exactly wrong- but I mean some people might classify it as 'strange' and not wrong... but maybe it's a good thing. I am happy for them but at the same time I'm worried- although-"

"Just... stop rambling and tell me!"

"Leo and Hazel are getting married."

"What? They've only been dating for a little while. I mean, we're not even married and we're living together. They're still at camp!"

"Not anymore. They left like yesterday and then Leo proposed."

I could hear crackles and pops on the other end.

"Look, Jason, my phone's not getting a great signal here, I'll talk to you at home." I said, and I hung up. That's when I heard the growling behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with a three-headed dog. It reminded me of the dog from the first Harry Potter movie. I started walking away slowly. Maybe if I'm careful, it won't notice me walking away. _Crunch. _Stupid stick, now it's going to kill me.

I started running, I didn't know where, but I was running. I could hear it thumping along behind me. I scanned the area like I learned how to do in battle training. All I saw was trees! What was I supposed to see besides trees? A cave. There was a cave up ahead, that's what I was looking for! I ran as fast as I could and slipped inside the cave. The entrance was just big enough for me, so it was too big for the dog. What was that thing?

You know, now was a time I really wish Jason was here with me. He's the one with the real superpower! I mean, he can fly and the way he handles his sword is amazing. What did I have? A bunch of girly sisters and... charmspeak. I was a charmspeaker!

I marched out of the cave and stood proudly before the creature. It had drool coming out of the mouth in the center, and the one on the right was the most menacing looking. His eyes were bright red and it's teeth were yellowed and mangled. The one on the left looked identical to the one on the right, only with better teeth.

One of the heads bent down to bite me. "Stop." I commanded it, and it's eyes glazed over.

"Go." I said. It turned around and walked away. "Don't ever come back."

* * *

"Hey, it took you a while to get here. Was everything alright?" Jason asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Yeah, I mean the ride was fine. I did, however, get attacked by a three-headed dog on my way out of camp." I said casually. I looked over at Jason. His eyed were wide and he looked at me with concentration. He must've been looking for any wounds.

"When did this happen?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Right after I got off the phone with you."

"And you didn't call?"

"I didn't think I needed too. If it came back I would've just kicked its ass with another round of charmspeak." I told him.

"Alright... as long as you're safe." Jason said. He brought his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Now," I started, "Tell me about this whole Leo and Hazel thing."

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Becca**


	17. Piper X

I sat down quietly as Jason explained the situation to me.

He sighed. "So... What Leo told me is that he and Hazel bought an apartment and left camp yesterday. They were getting boxes out of the car when Leo just said, 'Hey Hazel, who don't we get married.' Now, they're engaged and the wedding is going to be somewhere in January." He said.

"January? It's August now! Do they really think that's going to be enough time to plan an entire wedding?" I said. Jason just shrugged and moved closer to me.

He whispered in my ear, "Follow me." So I did.

He led me down the small hallway to our bedroom and rummaged in the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He came over to me and presented me with a small box. A present.

"What are you doing, it's not my birthday." I stated, looking down at the little box wrapped in paper that said 'Happy Birthday!' in small letters.

"That's the only wrapping paper I could find. Open it." He said with an anxious look on his face.

I slowly unwrapped the little box. Underneath the colorful wrapping paper was a small black box that looked like it held ear rings. Which was strange since my piercings closed up a while ago. I opened the box and found a small ring. Upon closer inspection, I saw it had the words 'promise me' on the front, and inside my name and Jason's was carved in neat script. It was a promise ring.

"Now, this has nothing to do with Leo, I actually bought this a while ago. I want to get married to you some day, Piper. I really do. I don't want to get engaged now, since we're only twenty, but I can promise you we'll get married some day." Jason said.

There were tears forming in my eyes. I remember when I was a kid and I met this little girl Lexi. She was always talking about getting married and having a fairytale dress and everything. One day she asked me if I was ever going to get married. I'd always thought I would, until I really thought about it. Then I thought, 'Who on Earth would want to spend the rest of their life with me?' and I'd never questioned it.

"You actually want to marry me someday?" I asked Jason.

"Yes."

"Then yes, Sparky. I'll marry you someday." I promised him. He slipped the small ring on my finger and kissed me delicately.

That's when the phone wrang. We walked together to grab it, but Jason ended up answering it.

"Hello? Leo- what- are you sure? Okay. See you soon then. Bye." He said into the phone. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Leo said for us to come over. Something's up." Jason told me.

* * *

We got to Leo's new apartment within a few minutes and he greeted us at the door. He said something about Hazel wanting to talk to me, so I went down the hallway to Leo and Hazel's room.

I found Hazel sitting on the bed with a box of magazines next to her. I cleared my throat and she looked over. Her expression seemed to soften when she saw me.

"Thank. The. Gods." Hazel said, rushing over to hug me. I hugged her back, but I was still surprised.

"Uhmm... care to tell me why I'm here?" I asked.

"I need your expertise."

"My expertise with what?"

"The new style of wedding dresses and all. I'm used to all the lace and stuff, but even to me that's getting old." Hazel explained.

"Meaning that you're seriously going through with this?" I asked.

"I am. I know it sounds crazy..."

"It is. But you're my best friend... so I support your decision no matter how crazy." I said.

We spent hours looking through magazine after magazine of wedding dresses, and I've got to say, I'm pretty sick of the color white by now. I looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting, and considering it was summer meant that it was probably late.

"I should go. Have to make dinner, call my dad, blah blah blah." I said, using my hand for support to get me off of the bed and standing. Hazel took one look at my hand and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh... that." I whispered.

"Yeah that! You didn't tell me you were getting married too!" She squealed.

"I'm not! Well... not yet anyway. It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring!" I said.

"This is so exciting! Did you tell your dad yet?" She asked, clearly excited.

"No... I only got it this morning!"

We left the room with Hazel a giddy mess and me walking after her wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

**:) I hope y'all liked it :D**

**~Beccaaaaaaaa**


	18. Piper XI

**I am sorry to say that the next chapter shall be the last. It's going to be some sort of Epilogue, but I just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter is the last :(**

"So what did Hazel want." Jason asked me as he opened our apartment door.

"She wanted me to help her pick out dresses and stuff for their wedding. And she seemed to flip out when she saw my ring." I said. I have to admit, every time I mention something about my ring or Jason and I getting married, my stomach does a little flip.

"Did she now? Look Piper... I was thinking we should tell your dad. I mean, he told us about the apartment, let us stay with him earlier this summer, and I think he deserves to know." Jason said. I could see the desperation in his face, a look that told me he didn't want to hide things or lie to anyone. I agree with him, I do, it's just... I'm a bit afraid of how dad'll take it. I'm his only daughter. Meaning, he's not going to let me go so easily. If it's to someone like Jason, though, he might consider it.

"Alright. Yeah, let's tell him. Tonight."

* * *

We got the dinner all set up. We didn't make it too fancy, since he would've been suspicious when he saw it, but we also didn't make it too casual, since he might have a heart-attack if we tell him over just a simple dinner.

We had everything layed out; table mats that we never used placed on the table, forks, knives, spoons, the nice plates mom gave me.

I heard the doorbell ring when I was putting the potatoes on the table, and I watched as Jason opened the door. Dad seemed relatively pleased to see him, but I could never be sure.

"Hey Pipes." Dad said, coming over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner's on the table." I told them.

We all sat down, me on one side of the table, Jason on the other, and Dad on one of the ends.

"So, do either of you want to tell me exactly why I'm here." He said, eyeing us suspiciously.

I looked at Jason, who looked at me. "Sir, I would like to ask you for your blessing. You know, for Piper and I to... get married." Jason said, and I could see just how nervous he was. I looked at Dad expectantly.

"Well, Jason, you seem like a great guy. I would be happy to give you my blessing." Dad said, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir, so much." Jason said, a huge smile appearing on his face.

* * *

Dinner passed quickly, and after Dad left Jason and I lay together in bed.

"Jason..." I whisper. He moves over so his arms are wrapped around me protectively, and I link my hands with his.

"Yeah..." He whispers back, now moving his head so it's right on top of mine. I like it.

"I just realized... this is just the start of everything. You and me, Leo and Hazel..." I say.

"I know." He says, and for a moment we're both silent, until Jason speaks up again. "And I love it. I love you."

**TEDDAHHH! Thanks for reading, and remember, next chapter is going to be an epilogue, and I'm going to try to make it loooong!**

**~Becca**


	19. Epilogue

**So here it is you guys! The last chapter! I wanna say how much I loved getting reviews and favorites and such from everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you love this chapter!**

_PIPER'S POV_

"Jason will you please tell your son to stop flying around the house?" I asked my husband, exasperated. I heard a baby's cries from the other room and rushed in to see what was wrong. Little Ashley Grace was in her crib, crying because her stuffed giraffe fell out of her crib.

"Here, baby, have your stuffed thing." I said absent-mindedly, mostly because my mind was on what was making all the noise in the kitchen.

I walked in hesitantly, trying not to disturb what was happening for some reason. I saw Jason attempting to get our three-year-old son, Jake, off the top of the fridge. Jason was tall, I'll admit, but not tall enough to reach the back of the top of the fridge. I sighed. "You can fly too, you know." I reminded him.

I lightbulb seemed to go off in his head, finally. He lifted into the air and grabbed Jake from the back of the fridge when he wasn't looking. "Gotcha, you little trouble-maker." Jason joked, laughing.

* * *

It was a long day, let me tell you. Finally, though, the kids were in bed and Jason and I were left alone in our room. Jason came over to join me on the bed, laying down next to me and playing with my hair. "They are a handful." He commented, a small smile and a tired look on his face.

"They are. I'll tell you what, though. Neither of us have to work tomorrow, so why don't we just drop them off with Leo and Hazel?" I asked, telling him the brilliant idea that was in my head now for a while.

"I like that idea." He kissed my forehead "We can have dinner." He kissed my nose. "Watch a movie." He kissed me.

We sat there like that for a moment, kissing and enjoying each other's company. Then Jason pulled away and yawned. I laughed. "I think it's about time we go to sleep too." I told him.

He pulled me against him and kept his arms around my waist, sending tingles through my body. I heard him whisper a soft "I love you..." before his breaths evened out and I knew he was asleep. I lay there still, not even close to sleeping, and I think about everything that's happened in the past years.

I can still remember when Hazel told me she was pregnant for the first time. She looked so young and happy, with Leo standing next to her looking proud.

I remember my wedding like it was just yesterday. Technically, it wasn't even a wedding. We eloped at the local church and told our friends and family the next day. I think we scared Thalia a little, considering that Jason is her little brother. When we told her, Thalia's exact words were, "I guess I'm fine with it, as long as Jason here doesn't hurt anybody." To which Jason laughed and hugged his big sister.

I remember Jason holding our son for the first time after he was born. Jake was so small in Jason's arms, so cute.

Sleep finally started to pull me away, and I let it. I slipped into a blissful sleep that night, not even waking up when the baby started crying.

* * *

_JASON'S POV_

I woke up last night to my daughter crying. I looked over at where Piper was laying to see if she'd already gotten up, but she was somehow still asleep.

When I woke up later that morning Piper was still there, sleeping. "Piper... Piper..." I nudged her. She started stirring, then she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hey." She mumbled, rolling back over. I rolled her the other way. "Stop... I... Need... Sleep..." She mumbled.

"No. You need to get up and get the kids ready while I make food." I clarified. She seemed to always forget that.

"Yeah that sounds nice." She said as she got up. I was always amazed with Piper, to be honest. She always looked beautiful, no matter what she wore. Also, she's had two kids within five years, and she's still perfectly thin. Then again, to me everything about her is beautiful... her hair, her lips, her nose...

We walked out into the living room together. I went right into the kitchen to whip up some pancakes, while Piper went to get the kids ready. I got the stuff I'd already made yesterday out of the fridge and poured it carefully on to the pan on the stove.

"If you don't get up right now, Jacob, I'm going to get Uncle Percy over here and have him pour his endless water on you until you _get up!" _I heard Piper yell from Jake's room. I chuckled a bit.

A few minutes later, after I put breakfast on the table, she came into the kitchen with a satisfied look on her face. Jake trailed slowly behind her, dragging a pillow. He sagged his way to the table and took a seat, slamming his head down on the table, probably in a lame attempt to go back to sleep.

"Was someone having problems?" I asked, smiling.

Piper hit me playfully across the arm. "You heard me, didn't you?" She asked, watching the tell-tale smile on my face.

"You know I did." I lowered my voice. "Does he even know Percy and Annabeth live like three states away?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he still thinks that three states is like three miles. Remember that road trip to Percy's house in Ohio last week? He thought we were in Canada by the time we drove to Ohio." She recalled. I remember that like it was last week, which it was.

"Yeah I remember." I said, moving my arms to rest around Piper's waist.

"There are young children in this room!" Jake shouted from the table, where he was devouring his pancakes. Piper giggled and left to go get Ashley awake. For a six-month old, she sure slept a lot.

Piper came back in a few minutes later with Ashley in her arms, placed her in her chair, and fed her some sort of mush. It looked really gross if you ask me.

* * *

Finally, the kids were at Hazel and Leo's house. I can't wait to hear what Leo's done with them this time.

Piper pulled the car into the driveway and dragged me behind her as she walked up the walk way. She closed the door behind us and turned around to look at me. "So... what movie did you have in mind?" She asked.

I looked back at her, a smile threatening to take over my lips. "Well... there's always 'Barney's Great Adventure' or 'The Devil Inside'... Your pick." I said, that smile finally showing through.

Luckily, I wasn't the only one smiling like an idiot. "definitely that last one ." She agreed. She walked over to our 'L' shaped couch and plopped down on the part closest to the TV. I popped the DVD in and went over to join her.

* * *

_PIPER'S POV_

Jason sat down on the couch not long after I did. He sat behind me, put his legs around me, and held my waist. The movie started.

The movie started. To be honest, it wasn't even a scary movie until things pop out at you. Jason took advantage of me jumping every time something screamed or did something unexpected. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my ear lightly. I giggled and turned my head so I could actually kiss him. We sat there on the couch for a while, just kissing, before we broke apart. Jason and I were both smiling like idiots and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Jason leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispered, as someone in the movie screamed.

I giggled. "I love you too."

**Well, guys, this took me forever to wright, and I know it wasn't as long as I promised but I really wanted to update for you guys!**

**Thanks for your endless love and support!**

**~Becca!**


End file.
